chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyson at Attack
Summary Index ''Characters: *Primary: Kyson of Blackbriar | Tethys Thornwalker | Mathys Da'gul | *Secondary: Creatures: * Locations: * Highward * Highward Priory Magic: * Wings (spell) * Stone Owl Organizations: * Barony of Briarwood * House of Borrath * Azure Council] * Keepers of the Eternal Flame Religion: * Gizad Miscellaneous: '' Major Points *Kyson makes an enemy of Kurz Borrath during his Azure Test. *He becomes good friends with Mazryth Aragon during the conclave. Attack #Kyson and Mazryth go their seperate ways and Kyson is returning to the quarters that he was assigned when he arrived. Unwilling to walk down the several hundreds stairs to take him to the lower level of the city he simply jumps off of the level and flies down. #While in flight, he notices several men dressed in black that are sneaking in to where he, his master and several others of the visiting magi are staying. ##Before he lands he can see one of the 'thieves' pounce on one of the older masters who was walking to their quarters and stab him to death. ##It's apparent to Kyson that the wizards who are attacked try and use their magic but for some reason it doesn't work. ##As many of the wizards were dressed for the Ball - they are generally unarmed (magically) and are easy targets without the ability to cast spells. ###The assassins have poisoned everyone at the Ball with Essence of Witchbane; It has the power to temporarily stop the flow of mana through the body. For a wizard this means that they would have to rely upon mana already stored such as in a wand or otherwise enchanted item. Warning #Kyson pulls Bethyl from his pocket while he heads for his master's quarters and summons the owl to warn Master Jaryth. #Kyson has to find his master, Tethys. #When Kyson is able to find Tethys, his master is speaking with two other councilors about their decision to hold Kyson back. ##Originally Kyson's outburst is seen as a distraction and a sign of his low birth. Tethys then hears the screams from another room and the four are attacked by assassins who charge into the room. #The other two Counselors quickly realize that their magic doesn't work and one falls to an assassin's blade. #Kyson quickly calls up a protective shield between them and the attackers while more hooded men pour in to the room. ##Tethys, who is affected by the poison, is still able to use the magic in a magic item but can't affect what spells are stored within it. Without the ability to channel mana, he can't alter the spell but simply use whatever is there. So he grabbs Kyson's frost wand and uses it against the attackers while the remaining counselor escapes. ###Kyson tells Tethys that he's sent word to Jaryth to alert him about the attack. #Jaryth gets the message and alerts the town guard. Sections of the city are quickly locked off so that no one can get in or out but the wizards are still fighting for their life. Escape #Kyson, with his Wings spell on both of them. #They jump off the edge to escape a threat. #Kyson lands in the central square near where the visiting wizards and apprentices were quartered and starts searching for survivors #Some of the wizards were able to get to their belongings after they realized the true danger of the attack and have been holding off the assassins but many are cut off. #Kyson uses his magic to bind or imprison most of those assassins that he comes across. They're either surrounded by a large dome of force that they have to break to escape or bound hand and foot with force chains. Protector #Kyson discovers a small group of survivors who are surrounded by assassins - each of them with a short bow aimed at one of them. Some of the wizards stand protectively between the apprentices and the attackers - others attempt to hide behind them. #When the order is given to shoot, Kyson's force wall appears between the two groups to deflect the arrows. #he pushes the wall against them - pinning them to an opposite wall. #Kyson stops the 'attack' but leaves them frozen with only a few inches of space against the wall. #Guards from the city make their way to the scene and take charge of the survivors and the attackers. ##A secondary guard reports in that attackers have been spotted on a lower level. Life-Taker #In a single, blue-white beam of arcane energy, Kyson launches three, blade-like missles at the attacker which burn into his chest - killing him. ##Kyson, as a Conjurer, is all about control and perfection of his arcane forms. Evocation, the power of pure arcane energy, is all about passion and emotion. He was never able to tap into such raw emotion to direct his spells before. These missiles are blades of hate. ##The Avatar of Ambrodel inside the stone taught him how to control let his emotions fuel his magic rather than disrupt it Category:Fiction/Kyson Category:Fiction/880 KR Category:Fiction/Highward